Heba
by Nerdvi
Summary: There is one person that makes the pharaoh's day perfect,just the sight of him makes the pharaoh smile.His secret love,his better servant,his personal god: Heba. /Baad summary,but give it a chance xD./


**Heba.**

The usual: I own nothing. So don't sue xD.

* * *

_I can't forget your breath  
I can't forget your aroma  
you slowly sink your rosy kisses under my skin  
Loving you was loving the heaven  
Loosing you is the cross I carry  
The farewell was so sweet that my mouth haven't forgiven you... (*)  
_

* * *

There is a reason why Atemu loves those boring meetings, a reason that makes him longsthat precise moment of the day, when he must sit on his throne to listen to his advisor's speech or his people's requests. The one reason that brightens his day and makes him go with pleasure to the boredom realm:

Heba.

Such a sweet name…and Atemu enjoys saying it over and over again, letting it roll on his tongue…

And today, Atemu has a big smile on his face; because in exactly ten minutes, Heba will enter that door, walking fast but elegantly, with the papyrus and the ink under his arm, looking straight to the front.

He'll walk right to the scribes table, and efficiently will organize his materials; He'll set his eyes on Atemu's form and start writing.

And Atemu enjoys every second those amethyst eyes are set on him, never abandoning his job, because Heba is so damn efficient…

Heba is a scribe. He's the one who takes notes about the meeting, and the pharaoh whereabouts. He's Shimon's grandson, Atemu's closer advisor, and the pharaoh knows him since they were kids…

Atemu hated him at first; he hated the fact that this boy who looked so much like him could be so close to people, adult and children, when he- the prince of Egypt- seemed to have such a hard time socializing with them. That Heba could be so attractive and endearing, so charming…

He hated how Heba was _always _surrounded by beautiful women, lots of girls who vowed to marry him when they grow up, or young women who complained of how Heba was only a child, and how they'll have to wait until he gets older to "teach him the arts of love". Everything while they _giggled _and _caressed_ Heba's pale cheek.

Atemu hated him because he had a new ball. It was made of the purest gold and covered with the finest cotton in Egypt, andhe wanted to play with Heba, but Heba seemed to be more interested on those girl's _balls_.

So, Atemu would throw the ball at him, and it would hit Heba's head. Heba would be extremely offended and his eyes would shine with anger and unshed tears, he would look away from the girls and start fighting with Atemu.

Atemu didn't know why yet, but he enjoyed enormously the attention that Heba gave him during their fights. Above all he loved when tears threatened to fall from those eyes that stared defiantly at him, and Atemu would feel funny, like his heart would be processing the morning breakfast. Then Shimon would come to separate them and obliged them to give each other a peace hug, and Atemu could smell the exquisite scent of Heba's hair and neck.  
In those cases he would stay there for a long time, just breathing him…and Heba, perhaps because he didn't want to fight anymore, never pulled away either.

Now they were both grownups, and Atemu had given a name to those hideous insects that seemed to fast in his tummy every time Heba was near. They weren't really friends, Atemu had his duties as pharaoh and Heba as a scribe, and their only meeting place were those meetings. Which during the two years of Atemu's reigning, had become more and more frequent. Almost a daily thing.

It was always the same routine, Heba would cross the door without even looking at him and Atemu would sit in the throne to watch him. The way his eyes shined with concentration as he wrote, the way his lips would touch the feather when he wasn't sure he wrote the right symbol, the way he smiled realizing that the symbol in fact belonged there…

The way he would shift uncomfortable in his seat at the feeling of someone staring at him…

By Ra, how was he supposed to concentrate on the meeting with a walking angel sitting next to him?

* * *

Atemu was in his chambers, nervous and utterly confused. The darkness was rising and he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. The Gods never lied; his fate was sealed and soon to be fulfilled. He didn't know when, but he wanted- no- he needed…

-Bring me Heba. - He ordered to one of his guards.

A few moments later, Heba was softly knocking at his door, and Atemu used all his will power (which wasn't much, really) to stop himself from running to the boy and ravish him there and now.

Heba looked sheepishly, innocently (and why deny it? tenderly) at him.

-Is there anything you need, my Pharaoh? - Atemu forced himself to close his mouth the second Heba's melodic voice reached his ears.

-Yes, Little One, I need you to write something for me. - Heba's eyes shone with pure joy as the boy smiled.

-Of course, my Pharaoh! What is it? - Atemu sighed in defeat.

-It's my will. - Heba looked at him in surprise- Just in case…something bad happened to me; I want to leave everything settled…- Atemu murmured more to himself that to the other boy.

Heba just nodded.

-I'm listening, my Pharaoh.

Once Heba was finished writing the will and he was accommodating his things, he noticed that Atemu was staring at him, and didn't seem to take his eyes off him any time soon. He blushed.

-Is something the matter, my Pharaoh? - Atemu only continued staring at him like he was some kind of God. Heba parted his lips to speak, but seemed to reconsider it.

One of the scrolls rolled over the table and in an attempt to catch it, their hands touched and their eyes locked. They looked each other in bewilderment, like some magic and unbreakable spell were set upon them, and it felt so right…Gods it felt right…

And when Atemu's thumb began to caress Heba's hand, slowly attempting to go upwards, the boy withdrew it and looked to the floor.

-I-I must go…Pharaoh…I'm sorry. – Heba said with a gasp, and he began walk nervously to the door, his eyes never leaving the stone floor.

-Heba! - Atemu suddenly exclaimed, desperate evident in this voice. Heba turned surprised.

-Pharaoh? - Heba saw how the living God approached him and took his hand again; looking even more startled, if that was possibly.

-Heba I…- Atemu didn't know what to do, Heba was so close…He could feel the boy's hand in his, a little rough from the writing but so soft in some areas…The hand fit perfectly in his, not too big, but not too small either, it wasn't the hand of a grown man, but it was not girly-like, it was just…perfect.

His thumb ignored his orders and started caressing Heba's hand again, more sweetly, lovingly, with tenderness, with desire…The eyes locked again, and this time, neither could look away.

"_Come on" _thought Atemu _"I love you, just say it!" _His brain didn't seem to find the words, more occupied in the observation of Heba's gorgeous lips…

Heba saw with big surprise how Atemu leaned to him, just as he was about to…but no. It couldn't be, could it? The boy's mind was a mess, and one question predominated: Why was he closing his eyes?

They were so close, Atemu's mind shouted him to do it, to kiss him…But, what if Heba didn't want to? After all, the boy never gave him any kind of sign; they weren't even friends…Oh, to hell with it!!

-I…- He sighed, he was a coward- Never mind. Go, Heba.

Heba looked at him almost disappointed, he bowed and left the room.

Two days later took place the fatidic event we all know about. The Pharaoh sealed his soul and saved the earth.

Heba was in his table, tired as hell. He was writing the story of "the nameless Pharaoh". Why nameless? High Priest Set said that was the way it must be. The pharaoh's sacrifice would live forever, but his name would be forgotten, the Pharaoh would be forgotten…

He was the one to write the thing down, and a great amount of texts were piled on his table.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he added the last symbols to the last papyrus. Putting it in front of his eyes, he re- read it, and felt how his soul was shattered in pieces.

And Heba cried.

------------------------------------------------------------*Really tempted to finish here.*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*_In the scrolls of this story, there were some symbols that could never be identified, and faded away with time: Heba's last note._

"_But I never forget you, you live inside me, and I will NEVER be able to forget…" (*)_

**FIN.**

Hi everyone!! n_n. Ok, this is mi first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ever, and my first translation too xD (I wrote it in Spanish first) so please excuse my english *-*, so any comments and reviews are VERY welcome n_n

Ok you probably hate it, but i was bored during summer vacation and i thought : "In ancient Egypt fics yugi is almost always a little slave. slaves in ancient Egypt had no education, they didn't even know how to read..." . So, i started to think in a fanfic in which yugi could actually have some education and more access to the pharaoh, a little more realistic (I know that all of us like to trow reality out of the window xD). And this came out xD

Please tell me if you like it, hate it, love it, or if it's just a piece of crap xD


End file.
